La force de l'amour Force des sentiments saison2
by Naruto23 LIPDNH
Summary: Changement après la 1ère saison : L'action se passe 3ans après la 1ère saison,Naruto et Hinata vivent ensemble depuis 1an, Les gens de Konoha savent que Sasuké a tué Orochimaru,Hinata connaît l'existence de Kyuubi dans Naruto,Naruto et Hinata sont chuunin
1. Chapitre 1 : Trois ans ont passé

LA FORCE DE L'AMOUR (NARU/HINA)

Petite note : Voilà donc que trois ans ont passé, je n'ai pas pu mettre dans le résumé que les chapitres 3 et 4 ont tendance à varier vers le M à cause du language et de la violence voilà.

Chapitre 1 : Trois ans ont passé

Le soleil venait de se lever comme tous les matins et comme tous les matins, sa lumière transpercer les rideaux de l'appartement et lentement il s'avançait vers un lit où deux jeunes adolescents dormaient paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leur chaleur leur permettant de faire des rêves merveilleux toutes les nuits, la lumière commença à arriver sur les couvertures puis, elle atteint le visage d'un jeune garçon blond qui commença à entrouvrir les yeux, il se réveilla, se mit à baîller, regarda la personne qui était encore dans le lit, lui posa un tendre baiser sur la joue puis descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Environ 15 minutes plus tard, la jeune fille qui se trouvait encore dans le lit se réveilla à son tour quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit :

"-Bonjour mon amour, tu as bien dormie?

-Naruto, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée?

-Je voulais te faire une petite surprise, ton petit déjeuner au lit". Il sortit un grand plateau.

-"Merci beaucoup Naruto, mais... il ne fallait pas

-Voyons, tu fais presque le petit déjeuner tout les matins, tu mérite bien que je te fasse plaisir aussi quelque fois.

-Merci Naruto

-Je t'en prie Hinata". Naruto se rasseya sur le lit pour contempler Hinata

-Tu mérites une récompense pour ça". Hinata se rapprocha de Naruto et l'embrassa tendrement :"Bonjour Naruto".

-Si l'ai toujours un cadeau comme celui-là, je crois que je vais faire le petit déjeuner tous les matins,

-Hi hi hi"

Le ninja blond avait bien changé depuis ces trois années, il était devenu plus grand, avait pris de la carrure, avait continué à s'entraîner pour devenir le meilleur, il s'était battit un moral gagnant et avait également beaucoup mûri au niveau de l'intelligence, Hinata elle aussi avait changé, elle était toujours timide, elle était devenu l'une des plus belles jeunes filles de Konoha, sa chevelure bleue avait poussé et tombait dans son dos, la beauté de son visage était devenue sans égale, elle avait beaucoup grandie, elle s'était entraînée jour après jour avec Naruto pour devenir plus forte, ils avaient tous les deux passés avec succès l'examen chuunin.

Après leur petit déjeuner, les deux amoureux s'habillèrent et sortirent de chez eux, ils rencontrèrent Sakura :

"-Bonjour les tourteraux

-Bonjour Sakura-san

-Salut Sakura

-Alors quoi de prévu aujourd'hui?

-Je vais aller rendre visite à père, Néji et Hanabi, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas retourné chez moi,

-Moi, je vais traîner et sûrement m'entraîner".

-Je vais y aller, j'ai dit que je y serais tôt ce matin, salut Sakura, à ce soir Naruto" Hinata embrassa Naruto rapidement avant de partir en direction de la résidence Hyûuga.

-"Alors Naruto, on y va

-Oui."

Naruto et Sakura marchèrent dans les rues de Konoha : "Alors, tu vas le faire demain?

-Oui,

-Tu ne stresse pas trop?

-J'arrête pas d'y penser, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre

-Puisque c'est toi, je pense que la manière importe peu, on sait bien que t'es pas doué pour ça,

-Euh, tu pourrais répeter

-T'as très bien entendu, ne fais pas le sourd!

-Pourquoi tu me prend toujours pour un abruti

-Devine, c'est parce que t'en est un!

-T'est pas meilleur que moi sur ce plan là,

-Naruto, va au diable!!! Naruto se prit un coup sur la tête qui mit sa tête à 3 mètres dans le sol et K.O, Sakura partit en laissant Naruto planté au milieu de la rue : "Sa... Sakura"

Pendant ce temps Hinata s'était rendu dans la résidence Hyûuga : "Bonjour Hinata,

-Bonjour père;

-Comment vas-tu ma fille?

-Bien père,

-Toujours avec ce Naruto, comment oses-tu sortir avec le garçon qui a détruit le village?!

-Ce n'est pas lui qu'il l'a fait, c'est le démon renard le responsable!

-Cela reviend au même

-Il n'a pas choisi de l'avoir en lui!

-Tu ne cesseras jamais de me décevoir". Même si Hiashi était devenu un peu plus fier de sa fille qui devenait de plus en plus forte, ile ne montarit jamais ses sentiments.

-"Et toi, tu ne changeras jamais, tu ne le connais pas, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point il souffre chaque jour"? Hinata partit énerver dans le couloir avant qu'elle ne tombe sur Néji : "Hinata, pourquoi pleures-tu?" Néji avait aussi changer depuis 3 ans, il avait complètement changer la façon de voir Hinata et la considérer vraiment comme sa cousine et voulait aussi la protéger.

-"C'est père, il ne changera jamais, il ne veux toujous pas accepter que je sois avec Naruto

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je suis sûr qu'au fond de lui, il est heureux pour toi car tu est heureuse avec lui, c'est juste qu'il ne veut pas le montrer

-Merci Néji

-Je t'en prie"

Naruto et Hinata rentrèrent à peu près à la même heure chez eux, "Bonsoir HInata

-Bonsoir Naruto

-Alors comment ça s'est passé chez toi?

-Oh, père n'a pas été très agréable mais j'ai bien discuté avec Néji"

Ils décidèrent après quelques minutes d'aller se coucher, ils étaient très fatigué.

Le lendemain matin, quand Hinata se réveilla, Naruto était déjà partit et n'avais laissé qu'un mot : "je te verrais à 14H au terrain d'entraînement". Hinata n'était pas plus malheureuse, cela lui permettait de prendre son temps pour préparer son cadeau à Naruto (j'espère que ça lui plaira, il faut absolument que je fasse de mon mieux). Naruto lui en fait, traînait dans la ville, il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit tellement il était stréssé pour aujourd'hui. le temps passa et 14H approchait, Hinata partit pour le terrain d'entraînement vers midi pour être sûr d'être à l'heure même si il suffisait de 5 minutes pour y aller. Naruto lui ne partit que 15 minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous, arriver à l'entrée, il se concentra (bon, il faut que j'y arrive, quand faut y aller, faut y aller), il prît une grande inspiration et entra dans le terrain d'entrainement.

"Tiens, c'est bizzarre, Hinata n'est pas là, elle n'est jamais en retard, Hinataaaaaa, où est-tu?

N'obtenant pas de réponse Naruto avança un peu lorsqu'il vît quelque chose de brillant un peu plus loin (qu'est-ce que c'est?), il s'approcha et là il vît un bol de ramens en porcelaine qui était cassé avec à côté un petit mot sur lequel était marqué "joyeuse St-Valentin Naruto" (Hin...Hinata, que c'est-il passé?), il regarda les alentours avant de voir qu'il y avait un autre mot à côté de celui de Hinata : "Bonjour Naruto, ça fait longtemps qu'on c'est pas vu, ça fait quatre ans maintenant, j'aimerais bien voir comment tu est devenu fort, oh, à propos, si tu t'inquiète pour Hinata, ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai emmené ça lui fera une petite balade, si tu veux la revoir viens vite, je t'attendrai Sasuké".

Naruto s'effondra les deux genoux à terre (Sasuké, comment oses-tu, enlever Hinata, tu vas me le payer, ça je te le jure tu vas me le payer). Naruto courut le plus vite possible en direction du bureau de Tsunade, il fallait sauver Hinata à tout prix.

Notes: voilà le premier chapitre, j'attends vos premiers commentaires sur cette suite.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Je sauverais Hinata

Avant de commencer ce chapitre, j'aimerais juste rapeller que je ne lis pas les scabns et que tout ce qui est écrit sort donc de mon cerveau déluré, voilà le second chapitre de la force des sentiments

Chapitre 2 : Je sauverais Hinata

Naruto savait qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, à côté du mot de Sasuké se trouvait une grande flaque de sang et Naruto craignait le pire, il se rendit au plus vite chez Tsunade, il entra dans le bureau sans même frapper à la porte : "Tsunade-sama c'est une catastrophe Hinata c'est fait...

-Zzz...zzz...zzz

-Réveillez-vous Tsunade!

-Quoi, oh j'ai mal de tête, j'ai bu p'têt un peu trop, ah Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-C'est affreux, Sasuké a enlever Hinata

-Quoi, mais explique-toi?!

-Hinata m'attendait au terrain d'entraînement, quand je suis arrivé, j'ai trouvé un mot par terre de Sasuké qui me disait qu'il avait enlevé Hinata et il y avait une flaque de sang à côté de la lettre, j'ai peur pour Hinata, il faut absolument organiser une mission pour la sauver.

-Non

-QUOI?, mais qu'est-ce que vous raconter, il faut absolument sauver Hinata, vous pouvez pas la laisser comme ça!

-Naruto, je suis désolé mais personne n'est libre en ce moment, tous les ninjas sont occupés et c'est trop dangereux pour de nouveaux chuunins comme certains de tes amis, je ne peux malheureusement pas risquer de sacrifier des ninjas pour sauver Hinata, je suis vraiment navrée, ça m'affecte énormément mais il va falloir attendre cinq jours que certains jounnins reviennent de leur missions

-On ne peut pas attendre aussi longtemps, il en va de la vie de Hinata, si vous ne pouvez rien faire, j'irais sauver Hinata tout seul!

-Non, Naruto, tu n'as aucune chance de récuperer Hinata tout seul, je te l'interdis!

-Je m'en fous complètement, je ferais tout pour Hinata même sacrifier ma propre vie!

Naruto sortit en trombe du bureau de l'Hokage, rentra chez lui, prépara vite fait un sac et se rendit le plus vite possible à la sortie du village pour partir avant que Tsunade ne lance des hommes pour le stopper, avant de sortir, il croisa Sakura : "Salut Naruto, où tu vas?

-J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer mais je reviendrais"

Il lui dit tout ça tout en courant vers la sortie du village et il le quitta, il se rendit alors de nouveau au terrain d'entraînement et courut tout droit pour pensant que Sasuké était partit par là, son intuition fut confirmée par des tâches de sang au sol que Naruto suivit, après plus de cinq heures de route, il vut quelqu'un ettendu par terre avec du sang autour de lui, l'homme était étendu sur le ventre et Naruto ne voyait pas sa tête, il s'arrêta pour aller secourir l'homme : "Monsieur, vous allez bien, qu'est-ce qui vout est arrivé?" Il retourna l'homme pour voir son visage et comment il allait, la combinaison de l'homme était taché de sang au niveau du ventre, Naruto regarda son visage et à ce moment, ses yeux s'équarquillèrent :"Kabuto!"

Kabuto rouvrit les yeux en regardant Naruto : "Oh... mais regardez... qui voilà" il crachait du sang, Naruto comprit qu'il était mourrant

-"Qu'avez-vous fait d'Hinata?

-Maître Sasuké l'a emmené dans son antre, j'ai essayé de la capturer mais elle est devenu très forte

-Comment avez-vous osez?

-Quelle ironie, je rêvais de me venger de ce que tu m'as fait et de te tuer de mes propres mains mais je n'en aurais pas l'occasion, ta chère Hinata à réussi à me battre mais Maître Sasuké te tuera à ma place

-Mais pourquoi Hinata, pourquoi elle?

-ce n'était pas prévu au départ mais quand nous sommes arrivés, nous avons vu Hinata et nous avions remarqué ce bol de ramens qu'elle tenait dans ses mains ainsi que le petit mot, alors Maître Sasuké a changé ses plans et a choisi d'emmener Hinata sachant qu'il était sûr que tu viendrais si c'était elle qu'il emmenait, et je vois que ce fût le bon choix, pour moi, le parcours touche à sa fin mais je meurs heureux car j'ai fait mon devoir et la perspective de te savoir en train de souffrir et que bientôt tu mourras me fait plaisir alors,..." Kabuto s'arrêta de parler mais pas parce qu'il était déjà mort mais que Naruto le frappait au visage

"Tu vas me le payer, vous allez tous me le payer, prends ça et encore ça, tu souffriras une dernière fois avant de mourir espèce de connard" Naruto continua de frapper Kabuto avant que celui ne ferme définitivement les yeux.

Naruto, après avoir vu Kabuto rendre l'âme se remit à courir droit devant en direction du repaire de Sasuké, il commençait à faire nuit et il se situait encore assez loin mais Naruto ne voulait pas s'arrêter, alors il continua de courir toute la nuit en ne cessant de penser à comment aller Hinata.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto arriva enfin au repaire de Sasuké, il regarda aux alentours et personne ne semblait garder l'entrée, il s'approcha de l'entrée et se glissa alors à l'intérieur puis il se mit à courir dans un dédale de couloir avant de tomber sur une grande pièce, il essayé de savoir où pouvait se trouver la pièce où se trouvait Hinata, cette salle était immense et également très sombre, il y avait au fond de cette salle sur une sorte d'hôtel, Naruto se mit à entendre des bruits de pas, c'est alors que quelqu'un entrit dans cette salle par la gauche et s'arrêta au milieu de l'hôtel : "Bienvenue Naruto, je t'attendais" Il faisait trop sombre pour que Naruto puisse distinguer qui était cette personne mais elle s'approcha puis, à a peu près une dizaine de mètres de Naruro, elle s'arrêta de nouveau mais cette fois, Naruto pouvait la distinguer :'Sa...Sasuké!

Notes : voilà, fin du second chapitre de cette fic, tous les commentaires sont les bienvenues, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, prochain chapitre demain si je peux, merci à vous.


	3. Chapitre 3 :Le destin tragique de Hinata

Alors, voici le 3ème chapitre, c'est donc lui qui est le plus exposée à une augmentation du classement en M dans cette fic, je préfère vous prévenir que Sasuké est détestable envers Hinata et que certains passages peuvent choquer :

Chapitre 3 : Le destin tragique de Hinata

A seulement une dizaine de mètres devant lui se tenait Sasuké, lui aussi avait changé, son visage était devenu plus blanc à force de rester dans les ténèbres, il avait beaucoup grandi, ses cheveux tomber sur ses épaules et son regard était devenu noir et froid comme la mort, Naruto ne savait quoi dire devant cette personne.

"Nous nous revoyons enfin Naruto, ça faisait longtemps que je pensais à nos futurs retrouvailles mais je devais acquérir encore un peu de forces avant de te faire venir,

-Pourquoi Sasuké, pourquoi a-tu enlevé Hinata?

-C'est très simple, quand je l'ai vu au terrain et que j'ai remarqué qu'elle tenait un cadeau pour toi, j'ai compris que vous étiez ensemble alors j'était sûr que tu viendrais, ça fait plus d'un jour et demi que nous t'attendons

-Mais...cela fait justement un jour et demi que tu as enlevé Hinata, comment a-tu fait pour revenir directement ici?

-J'ai appris un jutsu de téléportation, c'est très éfficace,

-Qu'as-tu fais de Hinata éspèce de monstre?

-Moi monstre? c'est pas très gentil de dire ça

-Ferme-là, dis-moi juste ce que tu as fait d'Hinata!

-Oh, pas grand chose, je m'ennuyais un peu alors je l'ai goûté

-Que veux-tu dire par goûter?

-Son baiser a un merveilleux arrière goût de citron, je comprends que tu l'ai choisis Naruto

-Espèce de salaud

-Elle n'arretaîs pas de dire "Naruto vas me sauver, je le sais, j'ai confiance en lui" et encore d'autres dans ce genre, elle commençait à m'ennuyer fortement alors j'ai décidé de la faire taire et puis... je l'ai violé

-Tu, tu as...

-Je ne savais pas qu'elle était encore vierge, je pensais que vous l'aviez déjà fait tous les deux mais ça ne m'as fait que plus plaisir mais ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, d'après les bruits et les couinements qu'elle à fait, elle à l'air d'y avoir prit beaucoup de plaisir mais elle pendant que je la violais elle continuer de pleurer en suppliant "Naruto, je t'en prie viens vite, sauve-moi", j'en avais marre de l'entendre pleurer sans arrêt alors, j'ai décider de la tuer" Les yeux de Naruto se dilatèrent dès qu'il entendit cette phrase, sa colère n'était que grandissante à chaque mot de Sasuké mais là, cela s'était métamorphosé en un sentiment de peur

-"Ce, ce n'est pas vrai, tu ment, tu ne peux pas avoir tué Hinata

-Ha oui? Et bien, tu n'as qu'a le constater toi-même" Sasuké retourna en arrière, reprit le même chemin que par lequel il était entré, rouvrit la porte, disparût quelques secondes puis revenu, il trainait quelque chose avec sa main droite, il l'a prit à deux mains et la lança aux pieds de Naruto : "Voilà ta preuve Naruto

-Quoi?" Naruto examina ce que Sasuké avait jeté, c'étais un corps, Naruto reconnut tout de suite les vêtements de Hinata, il y avait une grosse tâche de sang au niveau du ventre et une entaille au cou, il porta son regard sur le visage et alors son faciès changea complètement, le visage qu'il avait en face de lui était celui d'Hinata, cette fois ce n'était pas un rêve, Hinata était bien là devant Naruto, morte, son coeur ne battait plus, elle ne respirait pas : "Ce...ce n'est pas possible, non, pas toi, c'est...c'est impossible, pas toi Hinata, ce... c'est...

-Alors Naruto, tu me crois maintenant, tu sais qu'elle fut sa dernière phrase avant que je l'égorge comme un cochon, ce fût "Naruro, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours", c'est pas mignon mais ne t'inquiète pas tu vas bientôt la rejoindre"

Naruto donna un baiser sur le front de Hinata puis posa doucement son corps par terre et releva enfin son visage, sas yeux étaient devenus rouges sang et une aura rouge commença à se former autour de lui : "Hi...na...ta".

Notes : Notes : voilà, chapitre très court et tragique que j'ai eu du mal à écrire car j'ai horreur de faire du mal à Hinata, le prochain chapitre sera consacré à un combat entre Naruto et Sasuké (enfin, si on peut appeler ça un combat).


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le dechainement de Naruto

Voici donc le chapitre 4, le deuxième chapitre à être classé 13+ pour la violence.

Chapitre 4 : Le déchainement de Naruto

-"Eh bien Naruto,

-(Hinata)

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends?

-(Mon amour)

-Viens donc te battre!

-(Ma vie)

-Tu as peur de moi?

-(Sasuké)

-J'en étais sûr, tu ne peux pas tuer ton ancien ami

-Tu... tu as osé tuer Hinata, l'amour de ma vie, la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi, comment à tu osé faire ça

-Elle était trop bruyante, j'ai les oreilles fragiles moi

-Tu vas me le payer!!!"

L'aura rouge qui entoura Naruto devenait de plus en plus grande et Naruto commençait à avoir les yeux rouges, des griffes commençaient à pousser de ses mains : "RRHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA, SASUKÉÉÉ!!!!!!!!!". Tout d'un coup, neuf queues flamboyantes apparaissairent dérrière Naruto, ces queues de feu étaient énormes, toutes formées de l'aura rouge que dégageaient Naruto, Naruto se mit alors a foncé avec une vitesse impressionante sur Sasuké : "Tu crois me faire peur Naruto, CHIDORI".

Une énorme boule d'électricité se forma dans la main de Sasuké qui se mit à son tour à foncer sur Naruto, les deux combattants se rapprochaient chacun l'un de l'autre et au moment où Sasuké allait touchait Naruto, Naruto lui prit le bras : "Que?

-Crève

-AAAAAAAAHHH"

Naruto tordit le bras de Sasuké qui se tordit de douleur au moment où ses os se sont mis à craquer, Naruto se mit à se rapprocher de son visage et le griffa encore et encore mettant Sasuké à sang , Naruto continuer encore et encore, il reprit le bras gauche de Sasuké et le lui arracha : "Je vais te tuer connard, tu vas disparaître à jamais de ce monde!

-AHHHHHH, Naruto arrête le t'en prie

-JAMAIS, tu vas mourir ici et maintenant"

Naruto recommença à griffer le visage de Sasuké commençant à lui arracher des lambeaux de peau, son visage devenait méconaissable, tout en sang et perdant de la peau peu à peu, Naruto recula son bras droit puis planta ses griffes dans l'oeil de droit de Sasuké, il lui creva l'oeil ce qui fit jaillir le sang de l'oeil de Sasuké, il se mit à crier de douleur encore plus qu'avant : 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

-Tu est trop bruyant Sasuké, je vais te faire taire"

Pendant un de ses cris, Naruto prit la mâchoire de Sasuké et la lui déboita complètement, ses os craquèrent sous la force de la prise de Naruto, Sasuké ne pouvait plus rien dire ni rien faire, Naruto prit alors dans ses griffes la jambe droite de Sasuké pour l'arrache à son tour, Sasuké était maintenant couché sur le sol baigant dans son propre sang, le bras droit et la jambe gauche arraché, le visage en lambeaux, la mâchoire déboitée et l'oeil droit crevé, le sang jaillissait de son épaule, de sa cuisse, de l'oeil et ruisselait par son visage, il se vidait peu à peu de son sang dans un océan de douleur atroce : "C'est la fin Sasuké cette fois tu vas mourir" Naruto fonça sur lui prêt à planter ses griffes profondément dans son visage

-Narutoooooooooooo, arrête!" Le visage de Naruto de déplaça vers la gauche et il vit alors Hinata à quelques mètres de lui

-"Hi... Hina... Hinata, non, ce... ce n'est pas... possible... tu est" L'aura rouge qui entourait Naruto cessa brutalement et les queues de feu disparaissèrent, il se retourna pour voir le corps disposé sur le sol mais le visage qu'il vit n'était plus celui de Hinata mais celui d'une autre fille qu'il ne connaissait pas, le corps de Sasuké lui giseaît inerte sur le sol : alors,ce.. ce n'était pas toi, tu... tu est vivante... Hina... ta, Hinata!!!

-Naruto!!!"

Les deux jeunes ninjas se précipitèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre le plus vite possible qu'ils purent, leur étreinte fût d'une ampleur plus grande qu'elle n'avait jamais était, des larmes coulaient de leurs yeux, des larmes de joie, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, leur baiser lui aussi plus tendre qu'il n'avait jamais été, il dura une éternité, plusieurs minutes avant de se séparer : tu m'as tellement manqué Hinata, je t'aime

-Naruto, j'ai toujours su que tu viendrais me sauver, je le savais, je t'aime aussi, plus que tout au monde" Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau puis Naruto tomba en larmes au pied de Hinata

-"Naruto, pourquoi fait-tu ça?

-Je suis vraiment désolé Hinata

-Pourquoi dit-tu ça?

-Pour ce que t'as fait Sasuké, je ne suis pas venu assez vite et il t'as..., je... je suis vraiment désolé, je suis nul, je ne vaut rien

-Mais Naruto, Sasuké ne m'as rien fait

-Quoi!?

-Il m'a enfermé dans une cellule d'où j'ai pu m'échapper quand tu le combattais mais il ne m'as rien fait du tout

-Oh, je... je suis si heureux que tu n'est rien

-Oh Naruto" et ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois

-Viens Hinata, sortons d'ici et rentrons à Konoha

-Oui, Naruto

-Je t'aime Hinata

-Je t'aime Naruto"

Ils sortirent tout les deux du repaire souterrain, le soleil commençant à se coucher au loin.

Notes : voilà le 4ème chapitre qui malgrès sa voilence est pour moi un des plus beaux de ma fic, voilà, j'attends vos commentaires et je tiens à remlercier tous ceux qui lisent cette fic.


	5. Chapitre5: Nuit où tout devint différent

Désolé pour l'attente, voici un nouveau chapitre

Chapitre 5 : La nuit où tout devint différent

Alors que le soleil commençait à disparaître, la température baisser elle aussi, Hinata commençait un peu à greloter : "Brrr

-Oh, j'avais oublié, tiens voilà pour toi." Naruto posa le sac qu'il avait sur son dos et en sortit des habits de rechange pour Hinata : "J'avais prévu ça au cas où

-Merci Naruto" Hinata s'habilla assez vite puis Naruto se tournait à nouveau vers elle : "Allons-y

-Oui"

Les deux jeunes ninjas se mirent à courir mais la nuit les rattrappa bientôt, c'était une nuit assez claire, la lune laissait paraître assez de lumière pour voir quelques mètres autour de soi, Naruto et Hinata alternait leur regard entre droit devant pour atteindre la prochaine branche et sur le côté pour se voir, au bout d'un moment, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter :

-"On ferait peut-être mieux de s'arrêter ici pour dormir Hinata". Naruto commença à s'asseoir dans la clairière où il s'était arrêttés, Hinata se rapprocha de lui.

-"Mais on a rien pour dormir

-J'avais prévu ça aussi" Naruto sortit de son sac à dos une petite tente

-"Tu prévois toujours tout Naruto

-J'ai souvent été comme ça. Hinata s'asseya à côté de Naruto et se colla contre lui : "La nuit est magnifique ce soir

-Oui, tu as raison mais elle ne sera jamais aussi magnifique que toi Hinata

-Merci Naruto". Hinata s'approcha de la tête du blond et ils se donnèrent un long baiser

-"Oh, regarde Hinata, une étoile filante, fais donc un voeu

-D'accord". Hinata ferma les yeux et se concentra pour faire un voeu.

-"Alors?

-C'est fait

-Et?

-Et quoi?

-Quel est ton voeu?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire Naruto ou il ne se réalisera pas et j'ai vraiment envie qu'il se réalise

-Bon d'accord"

Naruto et Hinata se mirent maintenat à se coucher dans l'herbe toujours à regarder les étoiles, ils les regardèrent pendant un long moment puis Naruto se releva : "Je vais monter la tente

-Attends Naruto, je vais t'aider ".

Les deux amoureux se mirent au travail et en moins de 15 minutes, la tente était monté, Naruto sortit un futon qu'il avait aussi mit dans son sac et le plaça au centre de la tente malgrès qu'il était à peine plus petit qu'elle, mais une plus grande n'aurait pas tenu dans le sac puis Hinata se mit à se tenir le ventre : "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hinata, tu as mal?

-Non, non, c'est juste un peu faim

-Oh oui, quel idiot, tiens j'ai pris ça. "Il fouilla encore un peu dans son sac et en sortit quelques gâteaux qu'il avait enroulé dans du papier et il en prit quelques-uns : "J'aurais préféré prendre des ramens mais j'aurais pas pu les faire cuire alors

-Ils sont bons

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse maintenant?

-On va au se coucher?

-D'accord"

Naruto et Hinata se mirent dans le lit, la lune éclairait assez bien l'intérieur de la tente: "Et bien, quelle journée

-Oui, merci encore d'être venue me sauver Naruto

-Pourquoi tu remercie, c'est quand mêle normal que je soit venu te chercher, jé t'aime et même sans ça, je n'allais pas te laisser retenir par Sasuké

-C'est vrai, tu as raison, tu sais, quand j'étais captive, j'avais très peur, je ne savais pas ce qu'il me voulait, j'avais peur qu'il veuille sans prendre à moi ou me faire du mal mais j'avais aussi très peur pour toi, je savais que tu viendrais, je n'ai jamais penser un seul instant que tu ne le ferais pas, Sasuké a dit que je n'avais aucune importance, que le seul qu'y comptait, c'était toi, il voulait te tuer et ensuite, c'est là que je prendrais de l'importance, je serais devenu sa femme, il voulait avoir des enfants détenteur d'un mélange de Byakugan et de Sharingan, mais heureusement, il ne m'a rien fait, tout ce qu'il t'a dit n'était que dans le but de te faire souffrir, j'avais... "Des larmes commençaient à glisser sur sa joue : "J' avais vraiment peur qu'il te fasse du mal, tout ça est de ma faute, c'est à acuse de ma faiblesse que tu du risquer ta vie pour venir me sauver, je...je ne peux même pas me défendre toute seule, je...

-Hinata, je t'en prie arrête de pleurer, c'est dans ces moments là que j'ai mal, quand toi, tu as mal

-Naruto" Elle s'arrêta de pleurer et leurs bras se métèrent l'un autour de lautre, elle mettant sa tête sur son épaule

-Je t'aime Hinata, tu es forte, tu sais te défendre, tu as réussi à battre Kabuto mais tu sais très bien que personne ne pouvait les battre tous les deux seuls, même moi, je n'aurais pas pu,

-Je t'aime aussi Naruto, tu est toujours là quand j'ai besoin de toi, je suis vraiment heureuse d'être là avec toi"

La jeune Hyûuga se pencha et se mit à l'embrasser, ils s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment puis Hinata commença à descendre la fermeture éclair de la veste de Naruto :"Heu, Hinata, tu..." Mais il ne dit plus rien les yeux de Hinata voulait tout dire, elle l'embrassa de nouveau : "Mon rêve, est en train de se réaliser.

Naruto et Hinata passèrent cette nuit, une nuit où tout aller changer, une nuit où tout ne saurait plus jamais comme avant, ce fut la nuit où tout devint différent.

Notes : Et bien voilà, chapitre simple faisant comme d'habitude dans le romantisme que j'apprécie et sur l'amour, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
